The dark side of the moon
by Mistym7
Summary: OS en deux parties. Rumple et Belle sont mariés depuis quelques jours. Rumplestiltskin décide de laisser à Belle le choix de son cadeau de mariage parmi les trésors de la boutique. Belle fini par jeter son dévolu sur un objet qui a longtemps attiré la convoitise des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, et dont le pouvoir pourrait bien avoir des conséquences désastreuses...


**Salut à tous ! J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration pour ce petit OS en cherchant des idées sur ma fic principale, Blizzards. Cette histoire se passe après le 4x05 (que j'ai trouvé vraiment cool d'ailleurs, pas vous?) donc risque de spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les nouveaux épisodes ! Le point de vue est celui de Belle.**

**Cet OS sera séparé en deux parties )**

**Hope you will enjoy et rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

><p>La chambre de Rumplestiltskin et Belle, située juste au dessus de la boutique, était magnifique. Les premiers rayons du soleil, d'un rose orangé, filtraient à travers les rideaux transparents de la large fenêtre. Une grande armoire d'époque avait été placée contre le mur du fond de la large pièce. Une des portes du meuble était ouverte, laissant apparaître plusieurs costumes noirs et le chapeau de mariage de Belle, posé sur une des étagères. Une élégante coiffeuse et une chaise style Louis XIV se trouvaient du côté gauche de la pièce, elles avaient été placées en dessous d'une photo de la taille d'un poster représentant Belle au bras de son mari, posant gaiement derrière le comptoir de la boutique.<br>La pièce n'était pas trop chargée et élégamment décorée, on y devinait principalement le goût de Gold, mais quelques touches féminines trahissait également la présence de Belle dans la vie de la maison. L'attrait principal de la pièce était un très grand lit à baldaquins en bois sombre et aux rideaux en velours bordeaux.

Rumplestiltskin dormait sur le dos du côté droit du lit, sa main droite perdue dans les cheveux de Belle, dont la main reposait sur la poitrine de son mari, au niveau du cœur.  
>Les jeunes mariés se réveillèrent en même temps, émergeant lentement. Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent avant que Gold ne dise à sa femme d'un air malicieux :<p>

- J'ai une surprise pour toi en bas, tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer...

Belle lui sourit et se leva, se dirigeant déjà vers l'armoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Belle descendait les marches de l'escalier qui reliait la boutique à leur appartement, impatiente de découvrir ce que son mari lui avait préparé.  
>Gold était debout dans la boutique, un sourire sur les lèvres. Des objets étranges étaient posés sur les étagères ou suspendus au plafond, certains émettant de petits bruits, on aurait pu jurer que d'autres avaient bougé. Rien ne semblait inhabituel, et Belle se demanda si sa surprise n'était pas cachée quelque part dans l'un des meubles, où même en dehors de la boutique.<p>

- Bien, dit Gold, nous sommes mariés depuis quelques jours maintenant, et je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeau digne de ce nom...

Il attendit quelques secondes, Belle suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Choisis ce que tu veux dans cette boutique, peut importe sa taille ou sa valeur, l'objet que tu choisira sera à toi.

Belle ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis un grand sourire vint éclairer son beau visage. Elle embrassa son mari puis commença à regarder autour d'elle.

- Je remonte pour m'occuper de quelques papiers, la boutique est fermée, tu ne sera pas dérangée, dit Gold d'un air entendu, monte me voir quand tu aura fais ton choix, mais prends ton temps pour bien choisir.

Une fois son mari à l'étage, Belle se mit à réfléchir au genre d'objet qu'elle aimerai choisir. Après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucun idée, mais se dit que sans idée précise, elle pourrait choisir n'importe quoi, elle aurait sûrement un coup de cœur pour l'un des nombreux objets exposés ici. Elle avait toujours eu envie d'ouvrir tous ces placard, de découvrir toutes les merveilles qui attendaient dans la boutique depuis longtemps que quelqu'un les remarque, sans jamais oser fouiller partout, de peur de découvrir des choses que Rumple aurait voulu lui cacher. Même si il gardait ses objets les plus précieux, ou mêmes dangereux ou instables dans l'arrière boutiques, Belle ne doutait pas que certains bibelots à l'air inoffensifs renfermaient en réalité de grands pouvoirs, dont personne ne se doutait.  
>Sans plus attendre, elle commença à étudier quelques objets suspendus au plafond, prenant le temps de les observer en détail, remarquant certaines choses qu'elle n'avait jamais noté auparavant. Belle toucha du bout des doigts les licornes en cristal d'un mobile pour enfant, les faisant tinter doucement. Un peu plus loin, un petit moulin à vent aux pales rouges était posé sur un des meubles de la boutique, à côté de deux étranges poupées à l'air desséché qui se tenaient la main, une expression de surprise et de peur sur leur visage. Elle ouvrit les petites portes du meuble, découvrant une plume rouge et or dans un écrin, un petit bonhomme en pain d'épice avec un visage et des vêtements dessinés au sucre, plusieurs fioles étiquetées recouvertes de poussière, un vieux grimoire un peu moisi, un amas de petits objets étranges placés dans un petit coffre en bois et une main séchée qui fit grimacer Belle. Elle hésita à prendre la plume, puis se ravisa, décidant de regarder tous les objets avant de faire un choix, elle venait à peine de débuter son exploration, après tout. Belle ouvrit les portes d'un petit buffet fait d'un bois qu'elle n'avais jamais vu auparavant, se demandant si les meubles eux-mêmes ne recelaient pas une certaine forme de magie. Il contenait le dessin un peu froissé d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, une épée dont le manche était incrusté de gros rubis de la taille d'un petit œuf. Belle choisi d'ignorer différents objets à l'air insignifiants pour s'intéresser à une boite un carton, de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une autre boîte, à peine plus petite, juste assez pour contenir dans la plus grosse sans laisser d'espace vide. Elle ouvrit la seconde boîte pour en découvrir une troisième, qui en recelait une quatrième, elle même cachant une cinquième boîte. Belle ouvrit plusieurs boîtes, attendant de découvrir l'objet qui était caché dans la dernière et qui nécessitait autant de protection, mais tout ce que les boîtes semblaient contenir se limitait à encore plus de boîtes. Agacée, elle remit méthodiquement cet objet exaspérant comme elle l'avait trouvé et s'intéressa à un petit miroir de poche de la taille de la paume de sa main. Belle se regarda dans la glace, mais le reflet qui lui apparu était déformé, sa peau était grise et ses yeux rouges, elle souriait froidement, ses yeux emplis de folie. Surprise et choquée, Belle laissé tomber le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Elle se précipita vers l'arrière boutique pour trouver de quoi balayer les éclats de verre, elle revint en s'approchant doucement de l'endroit où elle avait brisé le miroir, de peur que celui-ci n'ait une réaction étrange après avoir été endommagé. Belle s'arrêta net dans son élan, son balai levé, prêt à balayer des morceaux de verres...qui avaient disparu. Le miroir se trouvait toujours au sol, mais il était intact, comme si tous les morceaux s'étaient reconstitués durant le court laps de temps pendant lequel elle avait quitté l'objet du regard. Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait sur le sol sans quitter le miroir des yeux et le pris délicatement avec un coin de son écharpe, craignant même de toucher l'objet. Elle le replaça rapidement dans le buffet qu'elle referma à double tour, surveillant une quelconque réaction, puis alla ranger son balai et sa pelle après s'être assurée que rien d'anormal ne se produirai.<br>Belle choisi de s'éloigner de cette zone de la boutique, s'intéressant à ce qui se trouvait près du comptoir. Elle n'avais jamais remarqué que le meuble était creux et qu'un espace y avait été aménagé pour y ranger quelques objets, et n'avait simplement jamais eu l'idée de regarder là. Elle s'accroupit pour observer les trésors cachés là, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un grand bocal contenant une main humaine coupée qui flottait dans un liquide transparent. Belle fit une moue de dégoût, ne voulant pas savoir comment cette chose était entrée en possession de son mari. Un autre bocal contenait un végétal d'un vert presque fluorescent qui ressemblait à de la mousse mais que Belle n'osa pas toucher, le souvenir de l'étrange miroir encore présent qui sait, cette plante était peut-être capable de la dévorer, de faire d'elle une statue ou de la transformer en un liquide visqueux... Belle aperçu une baguette magique entourée de fil d'or et s'en saisit. Immédiatement, un nuage de magnifiques petites étoiles bleues apparurent devant Belle, flottant un peu avant de sortir par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Rumple pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé son cadeau lorsqu'elle vit le meuble où ce dernier rangeait sa tasse ébréchée ainsi que ses plus précieux trésors. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il gardait avec la tasse, Belle ouvrit la porte vitrée et commença a fouiller, découvrant de petits chaussons de naissances brodés d'un B élégant, une écharpe usée et rapiécée et un petit pendentif qui devait contenir une photo, mais qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir. Elle prit la tasse ébréchée entre ses mains, se souvenant de ses débuts avec Rumplestiltskin, des si nombreuses fois où ils avaient été séparés, puis réunis. En tournant la tasse entre ses mains, elle entendit un petit tintement. En regardant dans la tasse, elle découvrit une toute petite clé en or, intriguée, elle prit la clé dans sa main et l'observa, puis la mit dans sa poche.  
>Au moment de reposer la tasse sur l'étagère elle aperçu une boîte étroite d'une quarantaine de centimètres de longueur, tout au fond du meuble, comme si Rumplestiltskin avait voulu la cacher là. Intriguée, Belle attrapa la boite et la sortit en prenant garde de ne rien faire tomber. Elle replaça la tasse sur son étagère et posa la boîte sur le comptoir. Elle était fermé par une serrure en or pourvue d'un tout petit trou. Belle attrapa la petite clé dans sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle prit une grande respiration et tourna la clé. Le mécanisme émit un clic sonore, signe que la clé était la bonne.<br>Belle ouvrit le coffret et découvrit une magnifique boîte ronde en bois qui ressemblait un peu à une boîte à musique. Elle était recouverte d'étoiles sur le dessus et de deux rangées de petites pierres transparentes sur la tranche. Belle tourna et retourna la boîte entre ses mains, admirant chaque détail, décidant finalement que c'était l'objet qu'elle choisirai. Elle la prit et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour annoncer son choix à son mari. Alors qu'elle marchait, Belle fit inconsciemment passer la petite boîte étoilée au dessus de celle en bois dans laquelle elle avait trouvé son cadeau. La boîte étoilée émit un cliquetis et s'ouvrit, dévoilant un chapeau violet pointu dont les bords étaient roulés sur eux-mêmes. Le chapeau était étrange, bien qu'il soit tout à fait normal au toucher, il semblait contenir une petite galaxie constituée de millions d'étoiles blanches et de nuages violets et roses. Fascinée, Belle posa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
>Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, tout se mélangeait et paraissait irréel. Elle tenta d'enlever le chapeau mais dés qu'elle approchait ses mains, elle était retenue par une force invisible qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa tête. Une sensation de froid l'envahi, comme si quelqu'un lui avait versé de l'eau glacée sur la tête, puis tout s'arrêta. La boutique redevint stable autour d'elle et elle pu enlever le chapeau.<br>Sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer l'origine ni le contrôler, un puissant sentiment de haine envers tout ce qui l'entourait se répandit en elle. Elle pensa à aller voir Rumplestiltskin, mais penser à lui décuplait sa haine. La chapeau avait disparu et la boîte étoilée était de retour sur le comptoir. Furieuse, Belle s'en empara et la lança violemment contre une des vitrines de la boutique qui se brisa bruyamment, rependant de gros morceaux de verres sur le parquet verni.

- Belle ? Appela Gold depuis l'étage, attiré par le vacarme. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Entendre la voix de son mari la dégoûta. Pourquoi avait-elle épousé un homme pareil ? Il était répugnant, bouffi d'orgueil et aveuglé par le pouvoir.

Belle attrapa une épée dans un porte parapluie derrière le comptoir et monta l'escalier. 

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà pour la première partie ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez que je continue :)<br>Bisous ! **


End file.
